In recent years there has been an increased concern in the United States and elsewhere about air pollution from industrial emissions of noxious oxides of nitrogen, sulfur and carbon. In response to such concerns, government agencies have placed limits on allowable emissions of one or more of these pollutants, and the trend is clearly in the direction of increasingly stringent regulations.
NOx, or oxides of nitrogen, in flue gas streams exiting from fluid catalytic cracking (FCC) regenerators is a pervasive problem. Fluid catalytic cracking units (FCCUs) process heavy hydrocarbon feeds containing nitrogen compounds, a portion of which is contained in the coke on the catalyst as it enters the regenerator. Some of this coke-nitrogen is eventually converted into NOx emissions, either in the FCC regenerator or in a downstream CO boiler. Thus, all FCCUs processing nitrogen-containing feeds can have a NOx emissions problem due to catalyst regeneration.
In the FCC process, catalyst particles (inventory) are continuously circulated between a catalytic cracking zone and a catalyst regeneration zone. During regeneration, coke deposited on the cracking catalyst particles in the cracking zone is removed at elevated temperatures by oxidation with oxygen containing gases such as air. The removal of coke deposits restores the activity of the catalyst particles to the point where they can be reused in the cracking reaction. In general, when coke is burned with a deficiency of oxygen, the regenerator flue gas has a high CO/CO2 ratio and a low level of NOx, but when burned with excess oxygen, the flue gas has a high level of NOx and a reduced CO content. Thus, CO and NOx, or mixtures of these pollutants are emitted with the flue gas in varying quantities, depending on such factors as unit feed rate, nitrogen content of the feed, regenerator design, mode of operation of the regenerator, and composition of the catalyst inventory.
Various attempts have been made to limit the amount of NOx gases emitted from the FCCU by treating the NOx gases after their formation, e.g., post-treatment of NOx containing gas streams as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,434,147, 4,778,664, 4,735,927, 4,798,813, 4,855,115, 5,413, 699, and 5,547,648.
Another approach has been to modify the operation of the regenerator to partial burn and then treat the NOx precursors in the flue gas before they are converted to NOx, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,173,278, 5,240,690, 5,372,706, 5,413,699, 5,705,053, 5,716,514, and 5,830,346.
Yet another approach has been to modify the operation of the regenerator as to reduce NOx emissions, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,352, or modify the CO combustion promoter used, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,199,435, 4,812,430, and 4,812,431. Enrichment of air with oxygen in a regenerator operating in partial burn mode has also been suggested, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,804.
Additives have also been used in attempts to deal with NOx emissions. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,379,536, 6,280,607, 6,129,834 and 6,143,167 disclose the use of NOx removal compositions for reducing NOx emissions from the FCCU regenerator. U.S. Patent No. 6,165,933 and 6,358,881 also discloses a NOx reduction composition, which promotes CO combustion during the FCC catalyst regeneration process step while simultaneously reducing the level of NOx emitted during the regeneration step. NOx reduction compositions disclosed by these patents may be used as an additive, which is circulated along with the FCC catalyst inventory or incorporated as an integral part of the FCC catalyst.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,973,399 and 4,980,052 disclose reducing emissions of NOx from the regenerator of the FCCU by incorporating into the circulating inventory of cracking catalyst separate additive particles containing a copper-loaded zeolite.
Many additive compositions heretofore used to control NOx emissions have typically caused a significant decrease in hydrocarbon conversion or the yield of valuable cracked products, e.g., gasoline, light olefins and liquefied petroleum gases (LPGs), while increasing the production of coke. It is a highly desirable characteristic for NOx additives added to the FCCU not to affect the cracked product yields or change the overall unit conversion. The operation of the FCCU is typically optimized based on the unit design, feed and catalyst to produce a slate of cracked product and maximizes refinery profitability. This product slate is based on the value model of the specific refinery. For example, during the peak summer driving season many refiners want to maximize gasoline production, while during the winter season refiners may want to maximize heating oil production. In other cases a refinery may find it profitable to produce light olefins products that can be sold in the open market or used in an associated petrochemical plant as feedstocks.
When a NOx reduction additive increases coke production, the FCCU may have insufficient air capacity to burn the extra coke and may result in a lower feed throughput in the unit. If the additive increases the production of low value dry gas, the production of more valuable products may decrease. An increase in dry gas may exceed the ability of the unit to handle it, thus forcing a reduction of the amount of feed processed. While an additive that increases light olefins production may be desirable if the refinery values these products and the unit has the equipment necessary to process the extra light hydrocarbons, the additive may reduce profitability if the refinery's goal is to maximize gasoline production. Light olefins are typically made in the FCCU at the expense of gasoline production. Even an additive which increases unit conversion may be undesirable if it affects product yields, causes the unit to reach an equipment limitation, and/or decreases the amount of feed that can be processed.
Consequently, any change to the FCCU that affects the product slate or changes the ability to process feed at the desired rate is detrimental to the refinery profitability. Therefore, there exists a need for NOx control compositions which do not significantly affect product yields and overall unit conversion.